It's Not OverYet
by FuryofShadow
Summary: I hope u like this story plz review and let me know and it does contain some language


Authors Note: I do not own any of the power rangers characters or World of Warcraft or any other characters mention now with that being said this is my friends story all the characters will be based on his story which is called It's Not Over

It's Not Over...Yet!

Chapter 1: Power Rangers & World Of Warcraft

_Hell yeah i got the new expansion for World of Warcraft! thought David to himself. Cant wait to get home and start my way to Level 70! Ah damn i'm almost out of gas noooo damn u gas and delaying me from getting home to play World of Warcraft! cursed David to his truck._

_Why can't i have those cars that runs on vegetable oil?David stop at the nearest gas station. All right i got gas checked oil and everything is fine now i'm off to play World of Warcraft. David drove off noticing a unmarked vehicle following him._

_This car is getting on my nerves must be a cop damn unmarked cop cars. Guess i better pull over and see? David sit there a few Minutes waiting to see if any one got out of the car._

_Alright no one is getting out so i'm gonna go see. as David mustered up all the courage he could he got out of the vehicle and no sooner did he step over to the unmarked car a hand clashed through the window and grab David by the throat. cough HOW THE HELL cough DID U DO THAT? asked David while trying to get some air._

_My boss wants your copy of World of Warcraft so hand it over! said a female voice._

_HOLY SHIT MAN DID U SEE THAT!? asked a man voice._

_Yeah i seen it we should go do something she wants to take his copy of World of Warcraft. said another man's voice. Yeah but what should we do? asked the other man._

_Lets go kick her hand! the 2 men runs over there and kicks the womans hand off of David's throat_

_How about no he needs that game it is a very good game. said 1 of the men._

_Yeah if your boss wants a copy tell him to go buy it stealing is against the law. said the other man._

_You all right? asked the other man._

_Yeah a little winded and trying to figure out how the hell she can just punch her hand through a window and not be in pain? asked David._

_Good question? By the way i'm Conner. said conner._

_YOU THREE WILL PAY FOR KICKING MY HAND! yelled the female. as she pressed a button on the dashboard as the vehicle blew up._

_WHAT THE HELL!? yelled the three surprise men as they jumped back._

_I'm Ethan by the way and where the hell did she go? asked Ethan about the time he asked she jumped out of the fire and landed in front of them._

_DAMN IT! There she goes again not felling pain first she punched through a window and now she jumped out of a fire. Next thing you know she's gonna say she's the terminator. said David._

_I am not the terminator even though it was a good movie. said the female with piercing crimson eyes and long red Hair pulled back into a pony tail and a sword strap to her back. _

_Don't insult me by calling me the terminator my name is Hime and besides i'm more powerful.said the female while gloating._

_I'll let youns live for now but give you this warning Dr. Ishida is coming for all the copies of World of Warcraft especially his. as she pointed at David_

_I don't know why his is so special but i'm just following the Doctor's orders i mean my master's orders. said hime. In the words of the terminator i'll be back.said hime as she teapots away._

_Ooooooook that was weird she's to obsessed with the terminator. said David._

_Lets us take you to Dr. Oliver and find out why your copy of World of War craft is so important to them. said Ethan._

_Ok let's take my truck. said David as he turned around to notice his truck was also blown up._

_DAMN IT not another truck! yelled a angry David._

_ANOTHER TRUCK! said a both surprise Ethan and conner as they turned to look at each other._

_Well ok if u say ha ha lets just walk. said Ethan._

_Don't look like we have any other choice and why was youns in the middle of no where anyways? asked David_

_We don't need to expiation we just are. snapped a angry conner._

_OK i was just asking! said a surprise David._

_a couple hours and miles down the road they finally come to the town and to the House of Dr. Oliver_

_So Hime you failed to get me that copy of World of Wacraft? said a angry Dr. Ishida_

_Two of the original Dino Thunder Team showed up and kicked my hand which hurt very badly so i didn't think they was much i could do said a pouting hime_

_You should know they willingly gave up their powers to defeat _that fool Mesagog and to play WORLD OF WARCRAFT! said a very angry Dr. Ishida

Every day that game grows more popular and soon it will destroy the world well kinda. said a very annoyed Dr. Ishida.

Which is stoping me DAMN IT! yelled a very annoyed Dr. Ishida

But what if he plays the game so good he discourages the others to get their powers back to become rangers again? asked hime.

"If they do, we shall get the game and create a character and beat him and make the other rangers want to keep playing. Dr. Ishida said as he was laughing a evil laugh

alright well thats the end not the best and kinda stupid but hey it's a story well if youns review and like it i'll write more


End file.
